octopodfandomcom-20200215-history
Octopod
The Octopod is the Octonauts' mobile home base, where the Octonauts live. It is also a vehicle which can be automatically piloted through the computer, or manually piloted with a wooden steering wheel. Piloted by *Dashi (through the computer) *Captain Barnacles] (steering wheel) *[Kwazii] [Octonauts and the Amazon Adventure, steering wheel) *[Peso] (Octonauts and the Cone Snail, steering wheel) *[Tunip] [Octonauts and the Siphonophore), computer) Sea Creature The Octopod is built to look like a Giant Pacific octopus. Giant Pacific octopuses are the largest species of octopus and are bright orange. Areas [[HQ|'HQ']] The HQ is where Dashi mainly works, taking care of the ship's computers and technology. This is where the ship is controlled from.Professor Natqik and Barnacles are seen here often also. Category:GUP-B Category:Magazines [[Launch bay|'Launch bay']] The launch bay is where the GUPs are when not in use. There is a large computer screen at the front. Tweak's bedroom is located here. [[Kitchen|'Kitchen']] The kitchen is where Tunip and the Vegimals cook for the Octonauts. There is a dinner table outside. [[Garden pod|'Garden pod']] The garden pod is one of the Octopod's tentacle areas. It's a garden where the Vegimals grow vegetables and flowers. Tweak gets all her carrots from here! [[Bedrooms|'Bedrooms']] 'Captain Barnacles' bedroom' Captain Barnacles shares a tentacle pod with Kwazii. Half of it is the captain's bedroom. (See article for details) 'Kwazii's bedroom' Kwazii shares a tentacle pod with Captain Barnacles, of which half belongs to Kwazii. (See article for details) Peso is born here (dear) 'Dashi's bedroom' Dashi shares a tentacle pod with Peso, half of it is her, very feminine room. (See article for details) 'Peso's bedroom' Peso shares a tentacle pod with Dashi. (See article for details) Peso,s Sister new name Suki [[Game pod|'Game pod']] The last tentacle pod is the game room. The Octonauts play table tennis, volleyball and more in this room. Dashi, Kwazii, Professor Inkling, Peso, and the Vegimals are mainly seen in this room. STUDY POD this room is replaced by The Lab where the Octonauts go to study and work here the Octopod Mystery--- It is revealed in Octonauts and the Octopod Mystery that the Octopod is actually the second version of a previous failed Octopod. Before the Octonauts were even the Octonauts, there was an old Octopod that, according to Tweak, never worked quite right and eventually they crashed it. Professor Inkling reveals that when they went back to fix it, it had become an artificial reef; home to many creatures, so they had to leave it and build a new version (the current Octopod). Tentacle Suit During The Octonauts and the Colossal Squid, the Octonauts need to find a way to defeat a colossal squid who is attacking the Octopod. Tweak invents a Tentacle Suit, which Professor Inkling wears. Tweak connects him to the Octopod, so he'll be able to move the arms of the ship as if they were his own, and wrestle off the squid! Problems Octonauts and the Humphead Parrot Fish: The meteor is about to hit the Octopod. Tweak can’t move the Octopod so the Gups used magnets to stop it from hitting it. Octonatuts and the Colossal Squid: The Octopod got attacked by a Colossal Squid making the Garden Pod (including the Vegimals) falling down a trench. Octonauts and the Great Algae Escape: The sea Creatures took over the whole Octopod when the Algae hit the ocean. The Octonauts tries to stop them from figiting the controls. Octonauts and the Lionfish: The Lionfishes accidentlally presses the red emergency door release button making the whole Octopod goes upside down and flooded. Octonauts and the Lion Mane Jellyfish: Tweak flushes the whole Octopod by accident making Jellyfish suck into it. Octonauts and the Sea Snakes: The Octopod got sucked into the whirlpool after the snake reversed it. The Octonauts tries to keep them in the ship to the whirlpool clears. Octonauts and the Electric Torpedo Rays: The Octopod loses electrical power during the trip to meet Tweak‘s friend Sandy. It got stuck on the edge of the canyon. After they tied a rope to it, Kwazii accidentally stepped on a a ray and gets electrocuted. The Octonauts used a wire (with the fishy biscuits) for the rays to snap into it so the ship gets enough power. When the rays are snapping a wire, they fight to each other, until the Octopod falls down into a canyon. Octonauts and the Mantis Shrimp: After one of the shrimps pressing the Octo Alert they hit those buttons on the Octopod making it nearly crashes into reefs. Octonauts and the Great Arctic Adventure: The Octopod makes halfway to the repair, suddenly the Octo Alert is sounded. The Octonauts came back from their holiday and rescue Barnacles, Peso, Bianca, The Cubs, and the others from the Arctic before trouble strikes. After they rescued them Tweak tries to make hot coco from the machine. When she presses the button the Octopod rises up into the surface. Barnacles tries to stop it before jumping out of the surface. Trivia *During The Octonauts and the Orcas, Professor Inkling mentions something which may suggest there is more than one Octopod. This is proved true in a later episode. Gallery Category:Octopod Category:Vehicles Category:Episodes